


Pinball

by LaurelCanyon



Category: Chastity (1969), Cher - Fandom
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurelCanyon/pseuds/LaurelCanyon
Summary: Preteen prostitute working a truck stop gives us a glimpse into just one encounter.This work is VERY loosely based on the opening scenes of the 1969 film "Chastity" starring Cher, but with her character turned into a 12 year old boy.  If I were to continue the story, it would continue roughly along the same path as the movie.





	Pinball

Another night, another man in a car. Man in a truck. Fat man. Fat hairy man. The hair I didn't mind. The smell I didn't mind. The look -- the look in his eyes -- I didn't mind. I didn't want him, but I didn't mind. I walk past him into the truck stop. I don't have to look to know he's going to follow.

I walk up to Hot Tip pinball and put in my last quarter like it was my first. New game, easy to make a high score. Don't know if anybody cared, but it don't hurt to look impressive. My blond hair hadn't been cut in too long. What had started as a very dirty buzz cut had grown out to look like Hayley Mills in Parent Trap. Any longer and I'd look the way I did five years ago when I was seven -- long-haired and curly. All I needed was chocolate mess on my lips. Man, I could go for some chocolate.

I stood against the machine in a black, blue and white collared shirt I got from the last guy who tried to take me to church. The tight blue jean cut off shorts I stole from the side of a swimming pool. They were a girls pair she had taken off to show off her swimsuit, but they fit me fine. Joes tell me I look like little Bud from Flipper but I've never seen the show. 

I grabbed the sides of the machine with my hands like it'd fly away if I let it. I pressed my crotch into its front plate just to put on a show. I felt eyes on me from the man from the truck. Just what I thought. Asshole's got hots for me. I got a hot tip for him, maybe I'd say. Whatever, it didn't really matter what I said. As long as it sounded dirty coming out of my mouth. 

Yup, dick's walking over. Gotta read him fast. What does he want? Angel or a brat? Fuckit, I'm doing ok and he looks easy. I'm going brat. If he doesn't like it, no way he's getting in too many blows before I get away. Not with that gut.

He walked up and looked at the machine instead of me, trying to act like he wasn't a faggot. You ain't fooling anyone, bob. The four other guys in the truck stop knew what you wanted the moment you trailed in after me. They ain't gonna say anthing. Not till after you leave with me anyway.

"Play this game a lot?" He said in a drawl, same I-have-no-idea-what-to-say-to-you-to-get-you-to-like-me voice that he probably used when he saw his own kid on the weekend. 

"Yeah," I said without looking at him, making a point of banging the flippers right then.

"Yeah, I used to be pretty good at this stuff. Maybe I can show you a few tricks."

I didn't smile, but I cracked up inside. Love the game, man. Real smooth. Few Tricks. Right.

"You here with your daddy?"

I shook my head. I looked up at him for just a second. Gotta show I like where this is going. I could tell he liked seeing my eyes. So easy.

"You - uh - you gonna be here a while?" 

I nodded. He turned around and started walking away. What the fuck was that? It kind of threw me for a loop and I lost my ball. Two more but the game was shot. I walked off from it and left the truck stop the way I came in. Damn, I wasn't in there long. It already got cold on my legs. I walked over to fat man's truck and tried the door. It was locked. I expected as much. He stared at me through the window leaning against his rig. He got up from his chair and waddled across the parking lot.

"What you doing?" He asked.  
"You said you'd give me a ride," I said.  
"I will," was his answer. We got in.

"Where you headed?" he asked, staring at my legs propped up against his dashboard.  
"headed south," I said. I didn't mean it, it was just the sexy answer. Guys like this like to hear shit like that.  
"I'm going west," he said.  
"That's good too."  
"I don't want to help some runaway," he said, but at the same time he put the truck in gear and started off. Naw, sure you don't.  
"Never had a hitch-hiker this young. You know what you're doing?"  
"Yeah."  
"How old are you?"  
"Eleven." Always shave a year off, my mom said. Gets you more pity.  
A little silence.  
"You really got nowhere to go?"  
"I just like riding in trucks," I said. I tried as hard as I could to make that sound like I was making fun of him, but as soon as it came out of my mouth I knew it sounded like a was a damn baby who really did like trucks. Like I was reading baby shit like Mike Mulligan and his fucking steam shovel.  
I heard Lord Lard sigh nervously.  
"Are you -- are you old enough to run away?"  
What the fuck did that mean?  
"I'm not running away, mister," this asshole was going to take some work to keep on the string after all "I'm going to my aunt's house in Little Rock." I took the name right off a sign we were passing. As soon as I did I wanted to kick myself. We were only two hours from Little Rock. That means either we'd get there too fast or he'd want to stop. Either way that'd make it hard to sleep. Guess I could just take care of him fast but I'd been kind of counting on leading this guy on and then ditching him. Like I said, I could stay away from if he got mean standing up, but he could squash me if he caught me laying down.  
"Why were you at the truck stop for real?"  
I took my legs off the dashboard and stared right at him. I don't think he was real bright, and I don't know if he just didn't understand what I was or didn't want to.  
"Why'd you pick me up, for real?"  
"You looked like you were in trouble, son."  
"Tell you what, you take me where I want to go or I call the police and tell them some fat homo kidnapped me."  
That shut him up. But it was another bad idea, because five minutes later he slowed down and pulled over at the side of a completely dark field.  
"Out you go."  
"Here?"  
"I ain't no queer, young man. I do hope the Lord shows you the way. Now get."  
I stayed still. It was damn cold out there by now.  
"I said go." He started to push.  
"I'll suck you off. I'll suck you off right now."  
He took his hands off of me and his face turned bright red. His eyes darted back and forth across my face like I'd read his mind. I had. He was scared. He looked like I told him in a single breath that somene had died and someone else had come back to life.  
"Here? Or a motel?"

I went for a motel because I still wanted to maybe get out of it and if I couldn't the whole point is that I wanted to sleep somewhere warm. Not the worst deal ever as long as I kept my pants on.

He told me to stay in the truck when he got the room, then he snuck me across to it as if anyone wouldn't just think I was his son. We got in the room and he made sure three times that all the locks were done. I saw the bed (just one) and I just wanted to go to sleep, but I wasn't an idiot. Some kind of something would have to happen now if I was going to get back out of here safe.

"What do we do now?" He asked.  
I decided I might as well fake a smile. "Take of your pants and lie down."  
"Right. Um, Over or under the covers?"  
"Over."

If he didn't know, I'd give him the easiest popsicle slick I could. With him under me it'd be harder for him to grab me when he decided he wanted something else. I wasn't going to be stuck under him when he decided to go deep. He lay on the bed and I kept all my clothes on and straddled one of his legs. I bent his dick down toward me so that his hands could only barely reach my head unless he sat up, which wasn't easy for his barrel stomach. He shivered the moment I touched his cock like he'd never been touched before. I blew on his helmet gently, then flicked my tongue out and just barely hit his slit. I tasted precum. I didn't mind that part so much. I worked my tongue around in circles, holding his shaft with my hands and focusing my tongue entirely on his tip. The circles got wider and my tongue was hitting that little line underneath the helmet. I put my lips on his helmet and sucked hard. I let it a little further and had the whole helmet in my mouth. It wasn't small. I could go deeper if I needed to but I felt full up with just the red part. I started working the shaft more and going back and forth with my mouth around his lips, but he was getting greedy. He was trying to get me in deeper. I didn't want that. I really really didn't want that. Somehow his hand did reach my hair and he grabbed a big handful of it. Now you know why I try to keep it extra short. He pushed himself into me deeper.

I went limp and let myself fall over right onto the floor. He couldn't keep hold. I jumped back up and ran to the door. I didn't open it. There was still a chance here for a bed.  
"You fucking faggot!" I screamed. "You asshole."  
"I'm sorry, kid" he said, still lying down. He was crying. "Oh god, I'm so sorry."  
I walked over to the phone by the TV. It was risky, but I stayed just out of reach of him.  
"What are you doing, son?"  
"I'm calling the police." I said. Like'd I do that.  
"No, no," he said and started to get up. "I'll go. I'll drive on. You stay here and have the room for the night. I've already paid. you -- you just leave early enough so no one is asking any questions. Here's the key. You need anything else?"  
"Money for breakfast," I pushed my luck.  
He was putting on his underwear and stopped, as if it hadn't occured to him that I'd still even exist anywhere by breakfast time. He'd be long gone by then and trying to forget anything ever happened.  
He got dressed and left five bucks. I went right to sleep after he was gone, trying to think about if I really had to leave in the morning.

"You shouldn't go places with them," Sander said. I was on the pinball machine. He was watching.  
"I do ok," I shot back.  
"You stay in the motel room all night?"  
"Most of it. Got out before anyone would've noticed me."  
"How come you didn't come get me?"  
"Faggot didn't leave me the key. Couldn't get back in if I left."  
Sander nodded. I hit multiball.


End file.
